Dropping Like Flies
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: "Eventually they're gonna' start dropping like flies..." Arisu is tormented by Mion and her little group until Keiichi shows up, but this isnt the kind of story where they live happily ever after...


**Dropping Like Flies**

**Chapter 1**

"They can play their stupid little games with their stupid made up rules. I don't care, I'd rather read a book anyways." Arisu said to herself angrily.

Satako, Rika, Rena, and Mion were all playing four square. They targeted Arisu everytime she started playing, they were all being immature when playing but she was the only one being targeted and yelled at for it.

Chi sensei called everyone over to her. Next to her was a tall boy with shaggy brown hair, he looked to be about 15. "This is Maiabababara Keiichi, he just moved here, so I'm asking all of you to be nice and show him where everything is and help him out." He waved and smiled at everyone. Chi sensei patted his back letting him know he could go and meet everyone.

Keiichi walked away from Chi sensei and over to Mion's where she was motioning for him to come over. She introduces everyone with bitter little comments after each of their names. Her obnoxious voice echoes through the playground. She points in Arisu's direction and smirks. "You shouldn't associate with that freak unless you want to be a reject as well." She chuckled as she finished what she was saying.

Mion Sonozaki is tall with green hair and matching eyes, she's the heir to the Sonozaki family, and she's as mean as a snake. She has tormented Arisu since day one. There's really no specific reason for it except for the fact that she just doesn't like her.

Satako Hojo is a lot younger than Mion but just as mean. She loves to play pranks on people but she usually saves her especially mean ones for Arisu. She didn't use to be this mean but people think she turned to Mion as her role model when her brother Satoshi disappeared. She still thinks he will come back for her one day and won't accept the fact that he's probably dead.

Rika Furude lives with satako and thay take care of each other. She's usually pretty quiet and just goes along with whatever is going on or what Satako is doing. She doesn't honestly care about much of anything anymore, she just seems to drift though the days not noticing hardly anything.

Rena Ryuuguu is nice and sweet when Mion isn't basically using her as a puppet. She doesn't like being mean but Mion insists and threatens her that she will become the next target if she doesn't go along. She has apologized to Arisu in the past for things that she's been made to do.

At the end of the day Arisu got her things together and took her usual route home. Mion's group walks the same way for some time then they begin to split off. Eventually all of them had split off except for Keiichi. He kept glancing back behind him to see if she was still there and she was.

She had long black hair, blue eyes; she wore a white button up shirt with pink plaid skirt, and white socks that went up to her knees with black slip on shoes. She was clutching a book and had her head down as she walked. Keiichi slowed down his pace until she had almost caught up with him. "Hey, you're Arisu right?" He asked her. She jumped and looked at him.

"Ye..yeah, I figured you wouldn't speak to me since all those things Mion told you about me." She looked back down.

"I like to get to know people, rather than just listen to rumors about them." He said smiling. "And besides, you seem pretty nice, your just quiet and shy, not loud and obnoxious." He said and smiled again softly.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She stuttered.

Arisu stopped walking and pointed to her house. "This is where I live… So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Looks like we are neighbors." Keiichi pointed to a house about 30 yards away. "That one is mine, and I'd like to walk with you to school tomorrow so we can talk some more if that's ok?"

Arisu nodded and smiled. "That would be nice." She waved at him then went inside.

The next morning Keiichi waited for Arisu outside of her house. They started to walk to school together.

"Hey Keiichi!" Mion shouted, shattering the peace and quiet like a gunshot. She motioned for him to walk with her and the group but he shook his head no. "Oh, I see how it is. That little freak tricked you into not liking me now hasn't she? Really nice Arisu."

"Don't even start Mion. She didn't do anything except for be herself. She didn't even say anything bad about you guys even though you guys torment her every day. You have no reason to continue hating her and treating her like this." Keiichi sad in a harsh tone and turned back around and continued walking with Arisu.

The rest of the day went by as usual except for the fact that Keiichi was there to keep her company. He was the only one in the class brave enough to go against Mion's word and talk to her. Most days she would sit there and read a book as Mion and Satako called her things and threw stuff at her. Rika and Rena would just sit to the side until the other two needed them to agree or call her something else.

As school was letting out Mion's group went over to Arisu. Satako had her hands behind her back with a smirk on her face. Mion was the first to speak up. "Hey freak, who do you think you are? You can't just go around stealing guys from me!"

"Yeah you little leach!" Satako chimed in and threw a small cardboard box in her face that had a bunch of bugs in it. Arisu screamed and started slapping the bugs off of her. Satako and Mion both laughed while Rika and Rena tried to stay out of it. Satako nugged Rika's side for her to say something.

"Pest." She mumbled bitterly. Satako smiled bigger.

"See? Even Rika thinks your annoying."

"Leave her alone!" Keiichi yelled and pulled Arisu away from them. He pulled a couple of bugs out of her hair for her.

"Aw ruin all our fun Keiichi Kun!" Mion whined like a toddler whose toy had been taken.

Arisu thanked Keiichi quietly then they left together. Instead of walking home they went to the trash dump to explore.

"Hey Arisu, you know the cotton drifting festival is in a few days right?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, I normally don't go because of Mion's group…" She trailed off.

"Don't let them push you around, go to the festival if you want to, do whatever you want to, they are just bullies." He said smiling.

"Hey, look what I found!" Arisu held up a tattered stuffed panda. "Isn't it cute? It needs a little work but I like it." She said smiling and hugging it to her chest.

Keiichi smiled. "Yeah it's adorable."

Arisu sat the panda down and continued rummaging through things. Keiichi just stood there watching and smiling. He was already beginning to really like this girl, she wasn't like the others. She was cute, quiet, sweet, soft spoken, and different. She didn't put on an act, she wasn't mean to others and that's what he liked about her.

Arisu found some old newspapers from when the dam was going to be built, she read the headlines and decided Keiichi shouldn't know about Hinamizawa's not so distant dark past. She crumpled the newspapers up and shoved them under a large pile of things.

"Hey, Arisu, do you want to go to the cotton drifting festival with me? Mion's group probably won't mess with you then, and even if they try I'll be there to stop them." He smiled at her

"S..sure." She stuttered.

"Great, well it's starting to get dark so I'll walk you home." If that's ok?

Arisu nodded her head. He took her hand and helped her out of the dump with her new stuffed panda. They walked back to their houses still holding hands. When Arisu turned to him to say good bye he hugged her and smiled.

The next morning Arisu put on her uniform and went outside to wait for Keiichi, only to find a very unhappy Mion waiting for her. "I hope you had fun with my Keiichi Kun last night, because it's not going to happen again." Arisu started to say something but Mion cut her off. "I bet he asked you to go to the cotton drifting festival with him didn't he?" Arisu nodded in response since Mion obviously wasn't going to let her talk. "Don't even bother showing up. If I catch you there it's not going to be pretty." Mion walked away with her long green hair swinging side to side like a pendulum counting down the time she had left.

Keiichi came out of his house to meet Arisu by her driveway. "Hey, are you ok?" He said nervously.

"I..I'm fine, just a little shaken I guess…" She trailed off.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Mion came by …"

Keiichi cut her off before she could finish. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, she just warned me not to go to the festival…" She trailed off.

Keiichi just shook his head. "Well let's get to school."

Everyone at school except for Keiichi ignored Arisu all day until recess. Mion sauntered up to Arisu with a smug look. "I hope you didn't forget what I told you this morning." She said with venom dripping off of every word.

"No… I haven't." Arisu said sheepishly.

"Good, we can't have you ignoring what I say now can we?" She said with a smirk growing on her face. Mion just turned around and walked back to her group.

The rest of the day went by in a blur; Keiichi walked her home as usual, but when Arisu got inside her house no one was home and the phone was ringing. She walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Why don't you eat the rice cakes we so painstakingly make for you?" Was all the caller said then hung up.

She glanced around the kitchen and saw a container of rice cakes sitting on the table. She went over to open it up; she took one out and sniffed it. She started to feel dizzy from the smell if it and fell. She couldn't stand back up no matter how hard she tried. Fuzzy spots started appearing in her eyes and she passed out.

BLARG

Ok so that's chapter 1 o3o I started working on this like last year in my gym class when people kept pissing me off while playing 4 square ._. THEY WERE BEING ASS HOLES ;_; anyways o3o I had meant to post this sooner but I kinda lost it o.e and I just found it the other night and decided to type it :D this im like 90% sure will be the only story I actually finish XD I'm horrible about not finishing stories I start o.e mainly because I never have the plot worked out when I start writing but this one I do :D I have the entire plot wrote out so it should be finished within a couple months if I don't lose it again o.e


End file.
